700 Seelen
by Altron
Summary: Voldemort und Harry haben beide den finalen Kampf nicht überlebt. Seitdem lebt die Zaubererwelt in Frieden. Plötzlich werden Muggel in London getötet oder verschwinden auf mysteriöse Weise. Das Ministerium ist ratlos und es wird nach einer Lösung gesucht.
1. Der Vampir und der Werwolf

**Titel**: **700 Seelen -** **Was wäre wenn… **

**Genre**: Mystery/Horror  
**Rating**: ab ca. 16 Jahren  
**Summary**: Lord Voldemort und Harry haben beide den finalen Kampf nicht überlebt und die Zauberwelt lebt seither in Ruhe und Frieden. Gelegentlich tauchen Berichte über Muggel, die unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben gekommen oder verschwunden sind, auf. Als diese Meldungen schließlich scharenweise auf die Zaubererwelt einprallen und diese sogar vor ihrer Enthüllung bedroht wird, beginnen die Nachforschungen. Nur mühsam lassen sich die Puzzelteile zusammensetzen und ein strategisches Vorgehen wird aufgedeckt. Es beginnt ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit...  
**Warnung: **Gewalt, Vampire, Mord  
**A/N**: Spielt 60 Jahre nach Harry Potters 7. Schuljahr. Der 6. Band wird komplett ignoriert. Die Geschichte basiert auf meine vorangegangenen Fanfictions „Harry Potter und das Haus des Phönix" und „Harry Potter und das Medaillon der Vampire" und es schadet sicher nicht, sie vorher gelesen zu haben, es ist zum Verständnis der Geschichte jedoch nicht zwingend notwendig.  
**Disclaimer**: Diese Geschichte basiert auf der Grundlage der Bücher von J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld oder Schokoriegel (#lach#, als ob das jemand bezahlen würde) oder sonst was... Einzig die kranke Fantasie gehört mir...

**Teil 1: Das Ministerium**

**Kapitel 1: Der Vampir und der Werwolf**

Ein Schrei, so eindringlich und entsetzlich, wie Simon ihn vorher selten gehört hatte, durchbrach die Stille der Nacht in einem Stadtteil am Rande der Londoner Innenstadt. Der Vampir ließ von seinem Opfer ab und lauschte angestrengt. Wieder stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf, als ein erneuter Schrei durch Mark und Bein drang. Irgendwo, hinter den Häusern vor ihm, befand sich ein Mann in Todesangst und kämpfte um sein nacktes Überleben. Simon fluchte. Sein Verlangen und der Geruch des warmen Blutes, das aus einer kleinen Wunde am Bein des verletzten Hundes sickerte, hatten seinen Verstand ausgeschaltet. Der Werwolf, den er im Auftrag des Ministeriums begleiten sollte, hatte seine erste Chance, seinen eigenen Instinkten nachzugehen, ergriffen und war auf und davon geeilt. Mit einem verstimmten Knurren sah er zu dem streunenden Hund, der blutend vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, herunter. Seine Beine zuckten und verrieten, dass immer noch Leben in dem Köter steckte. Widerwillig wandte sich der Vampir von ihm ab und hastete aus dem Park, dem Hilfeschrei entgegen.

Er folgte dem qualvollen Schrei durch schmale, dunkle Gassen. Diese Gegend war für gewöhnlich nachts menschenleer und die Beleuchtung sehr spärlich.

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er den Werwolf endlich zu Gesicht bekam. Er wusste aus unzähligen früheren Begegnungen mit einem derartigen Halbwesen, dass ein Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Spezies nicht ungefährlich war, aber er wusste, dass er nun keine Wahl hatte und in die Auseinandersetzung gehen musste.

Mit einem raschen Satz, dem ein menschliches Auge kaum folgen konnte, stürzte er sich auf den Werwolf und zog ihn von dem Muggel weg. Instinktiv wandte sich der Werwolf dem Vampir zu und seine scharfen Krallen zerrissen Simons Kleidung, noch bevor er auf den Angriff reagieren konnte. Simon trat einen Schritt zurück und gab einen fauchenden Laut von sich. Sein Blick folgte aufmerksam jeder Bewegung, die der Werwolf auf ihn zumachte, und wich weiteren Angriffen aus.

Simon näherte sich dem Werwolf erneut, diesmal von der Seite und mit einem festen Griff zog er die Kreatur zu sich, so dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und strauchelnd vor den Füßen des Vampir zum liegen kam. Für einen Moment war der Werwolf nicht in der Lage sich zu wehren und seine Krallen griffen ins Leere, während sich die Zähne des Vampirs in seinen Hals bohrten. Der Geschmack des Blutes, welches Simon die Kehle hinunter rann, war Ekel erregend und abstoßend. Er würde ihn lediglich verletzen, aber nie freiwillig aussaugen. Seine schmalen, aber dennoch kräftigen Hände drückten den Körper weiter gegen den Boden, vermochten es aber nicht, die Abwehr des Werwolfs zu bändigen. Eine Kralle riss eine tiefe, stark blutende Wunde in Simons rechte Schulter und mit einem Hissen löste er seinen Biss. Der Werwolf drohte wieder die Kontrolle über den Kampf zu gewinnen und unter Schmerzen senkte der Vampir ein weiters Mal seine Zähne in den Körper seines Feindes, bevor er mit einem festen Stoß gegen die Brust von seinem Gegner weggeschleudert wurde.

Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde sank Simon zusammen und betrachtete den Werwolf ehrfurchtsvoll, wie dieser sich vor ihm aufbäumte. Es war lediglich seinen Reflexen zu verdanken, dass er schnell genug einem weiteren Angriff auswich und einen Meter weiter wieder zum Stehen kam. Wieder wandte der Werwolf sich dem Vampir zu.

Der Muggel war längst vergessen. Wie eine lästige Fliege, die einem um den Kopf schwirrte und nicht locker ließ, widmete sich der Werwolf dem Vampir. Er würde erst Ruhe geben, wenn sein Konkurrent das Weite suchte oder den Kampf verlor. Erneut schlugen die Pranken des Werwolfes in das weiße Fleisch des Vampirs und rissen ihn wieder zu Boden. Simon wehrte sich so weit er konnte. Mit einem kräftigen Biss in die Klaue zwang er den Werwolf seinen Griff soweit zu lockern, dass er nach dem Dolch in seiner Manteltasche greifen konnte.

Der Werwolf hatte sich rasch vom Schmerz erholt und aus Rache zerriss er noch einen weiteren Teil der schwarzen Roben und seine Pranken hinterließen blutige Striemen. Der Vampir fauchte drohend, doch das schreckte den Werwolf nicht ab. Er warf seinen Gegner auf den schwarzen Asphalt und diesmal würde er sich nicht mit Drohgebärden abgeben.

Simon keuchte vor Schmerzen auf, als sich die Zähne seines Gegners in seine Schulter bohrten. Er spürte einen Moment wie seine Kräfte zu schwinden drohten und seine rechte Hand umklammerte den Dolch fester. Doch auf seinem Arm ruhte die Pranke des Werwolfes. Der Vampir drehte den Kopf soweit, wie seine Lage es ihm ermöglichte. Eine tiefe Fleischwunde klaffte auf seiner Schulter und der Werwolf würde ohne Zögern ein zweites Mal zubeißen, wenn er nicht irgendwie eine Möglichkeit fand sich zu wehren. Er knurrte seinen Gegner drohend an und als dieser sich wieder zu ihm herunterließ musste Simon Initiative ergreifen, wenn dies nicht seine letzte Nacht auf Erden sein sollte. Mit aller Kraft stemmte er sich gegen das Gewicht des Werwolfes und versuchte mit seinen Zähnen Halt in dessen Hals zu finden. Sein Gegner heulte laut und schmerzverzerrt auf, als Simon wieder fest zubiss. Der Werwolf bäumte sich auf und versuchte den Vampir von sich schleudern. Dabei ließ er jedoch Simon mehr Spielraum als er durfte und ein weiterer, noch lauterer Schrei durchbrach die Nacht, als Simon seinen Dolch bis ans Heft in den Körper seines Gegners trieb. Jede Gegenwehr erstarb und Simon drehte sich unter dem Gegner weg, bevor dieser auf dem Boden zusammensank. Simon zog den blutenden Dolch aus dem wimmernden und sich vor Schmerz windenden Werwolf. Es war ihm verboten den Werwolf zu töten, obwohl seine Vampirinstinkte ihm rieten die Gefahr, die von dem Werwolf ausging, endgültig auszuschalten. Er reinigte jedoch lediglich seine Waffe an den Resten seiner schwarzen, blutgetränkten Robe und wandte sich von dem Werwolf ab.

"Komm", forderte Simon den Muggel auf und reichte dem zitternden Mann eine helfende Hand.

"Was... was ist das?", stammelte der junge Mann und starrte noch immer auf den Werwolf hinunter.

"Nicht jetzt", winkte der Vampir ab, "Er wird sich schon sehr bald wieder aufrappeln und wir sollten dann nicht mehr hier sein." Der Vampir wandte sich von dem Werwolf ab und, dicht gefolgt von dem Muggel, verließ er die engen, menschenleeren Gassen.

"Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte der Muggel. Simon seufzte. Er hatte selbst keine Ahnung. Sein Arbeitsauftrag war, den Werwolf zu überwachen, andererseits hatte er hier einen verletzten Muggel, der so schnell wie möglich behandelt werden musste. Er schätzte die Entfernungen zu den üblichen Anlaufstellen, an die er den Muggel weiterreichen konnte, entschied sich jedoch schließlich für seinen eigenen, privaten Unterschlupf, der von all dem am schnellsten zu erreichen war. Der Werwolf würde sich erst in zwei Stunden zurückverwandeln und Simon konnte nur hoffen, dass sich nicht noch einmal ein Muggel in diese einsame Gegend verirrte.

Die beiden erreichten nach einem relativ kurzen Fußweg eine Gegend, wo sich eine Fabrik an die nächste reihte. Aus einigen stieg durch lange Schornsteine Rauch, andere hatten beleuchtete Fenster und einige, wenige Autos parkten auf den übergroßen leeren Parkplätzen davor.

Hinter einer leeren Fabrikhalle bog Simon in eine kleine Gasse ab, die geradewegs hinunter zur Themse führte. Hier, weit ab von den Wohnsiedlungen hatte er sich im Keller einer Fabrik sein Versteck eingerichtet. Es war lediglich ein bescheidener Unterschlupf, aber für seine Zwecke reichte es vollkommen. Durch den Hintereingang betrat er eine große, ehemalige Fabrikhalle und wandte sich schließlich dem Muggel zu, der zögernd in der Tür stehen geblieben war und in die unendliche Dunkelheit der Halle starrte.

"Hab keine Angst", sagte der Vampir flüsternd und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, um ein wenig Licht in die Dunkelheit zu bringen. "Du bist verletzt. Hat er dich gebissen?" Er beobachtete den jungen Mann, dessen Augen ihn fast panisch anstarrten und hinter diesen schien sich ein innerer Konflikt auszutragen. Der Vampir trat vorsichtig einen Schritt nach vorne. Der Muggel aber wich ängstlich vor ihm zurück. Seine Hand fuhr fahrig über seine verletzte Schulter.

"Hat er dich gebissen?", fragte Simon noch einmal, blieb aber dieses Mal stehen.

"Ich ... ich weiß nicht", stammelte der Muggel.

"Denn wenn es so ist…", fing Simon zögernd an, "müssen wir rasch handeln. Bisse, besonder die von einem Werwolf können weit reichende Folgen haben."

„ Das Ding war ein Werwolf?" fragte der Muggel ungläubig. „Aber … es gibt doch gar keine Werwölfe!"

"Es gibt eine Menge von der man in eurer Welt nichts weiß", entgegnete der Vampir sicher, "Ich muss mir deine Wunde ansehen, sie könnte bereits infiziert sein."

Simon schritt sicher voran und erreichte eine kleine Stiege, die von der Halle in den Keller hinabführte. Sie betraten jetzt sein Reich: Keine Fenster, die direktes Tageslicht einließen, unzählige Gänge von denen viele verschiedene Räume abgingen. Früher wurden diese als Lager genutzt. In den größeren standen noch alte Generatoren oder Heizungsanlagen herum. Durch das Labyrinth der Gänge erreichten sie schließlich einen Raum, den Simon sich zu einem gemütlichen Unterschlupf hergerichtet hatte. Er selbst benutzte nie Licht, doch aus Rücksicht auf den Muggel, entzündete er eine Kerze.

Der Raum war nicht groß. Eine alte Matratze diente als Schlafplatz, ein Tisch und zwei Stühle füllten den Raum, an dessen linker Seite ein Regal stand, welches mit mehreren Flaschen, Gläsern und Karaffen gefüllt war. Davor stand ein Kessel in dem eine seltsam, streng riechende Flüssigkeit vor sich hin köchelte.

Der Muggel zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Wenn dieses Monster nicht von dieser Welt war, war dieser Mann es auch nicht. Dessen war er sich nun sicher. Vielleicht war er ein Magier oder der Hüter dieser fremden Welt und würde ihm irgendetwas antun, damit er niemanden mehr über die Erlebnisse dieser Nacht berichten konnte.

"Zeig mir die Wunde", sagte Simon nachdem er ein kleines Fläschchen aus dem Regal genommen und einen Schluck daraus getrunken hatte. Der Muggel trat zurück. Die neuste Erkenntnis, dass dieser fremde Mann nicht das war als er erschien, ließ wieder die Panik zu, die ihn die letzten Minuten, oder vielleicht auch Stunden fest im Griff gehabt hatte.

"Nein, es...es ist nicht so schlimm...", stammelte der Muggel und drehte sich instinktiv ab, um zu fliehen. Simon selbst rührte sich nicht. Er hatte früher oder später mit einer derartigen Reaktion des Muggel gerechnet, doch anstatt ihn selbst zu stoppen, hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Tür, die prompt ins Schloss fiel und eine Flucht unmöglich machte.

"Glaub mir", sagte der Vampir selbstsicher, nachdem der Muggel panisch versucht hatte die Tür zu öffnen und schließlich vor Angst zitternd und weinend vor dieser zusammengesunken war, "Ich will dir doch nichts Böses... Ich möchte lediglich sicher gehen, dass du dich nicht in einem Monat in ein Monster verwandelst und nachts den Mond anheulst."

"Und wenn dem so ist? Wirst du mich töten?" Die Worte des Muggel waren voller Verzweifelung, die dieser aber nicht zugeben wollte und versuchte dies mit Wut zu kompensieren.

"Nein", antwortete Simon, ging zum Regal und griff nach einigen Flaschen und Gefäßen, die er auf den Tisch stellte. Er musste versuchen die Ruhe zu bewahren und den Menschen zu behandeln. Doch Simons scheinbare Ruhe täuschte. Er wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand und wie ernst die Lage war. Es war seine Schuld, dass dieser Mensch in diese Situation geraten war und wenn es in seiner Macht stand die Verwandlung zu verhindern, dann würde er es tun.

"Ich werde versuchen, die Wunde zu heilen", sagte Simon zögernd, "Wenn dies gelingt, dann darfst du gehen und du wirst mich oder den Werwolf nie wieder sehen."

"Und wenn nicht? Wirst du mich dann töten?"

"Nein, auch dann nicht. Dann wirst du Teil unserer Welt." Der Muggel erschauderte. Er rappelte sich auf und trat an den Tisch heran, ohne jedoch seine Angst und das Zittern seiner Hände verbergen zu können. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wies der Vampir ihm den Platz auf dem anderen Stuhl.

"Zeig mir deine Wunde", forderte der Vampir und nur zögernd befolgte der Muggel die Anweisung und entledigte sich seines zerfetzten Pullovers. Simon begutachtete die Wunde und näherte sich ihr. Er unterdrückte den Instinkt zuzubeißen. Das Elixier, welches er zuvor zu sich genommen hatte, schaffte es zwar seinen Blutdurst zu unterdrücken, aber es verschaffte ihm nicht den süßen Rausch, den warmes Blut mit sich brachte, wenn er es trank. Er roch lediglich an der Wunde und zuckte zusammen. Er sagte nichts, doch er wusste, dass das Blut bereits von dem Werwolf vergiftet war. Schweigend stellte er den Kessel auf den Tisch und füllte ihn mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit aus einer großen Karaffe. Die vielen verschiedenen Zutaten verkochten rasch zu einem festen Brei von dunkelgrüner Farbe. Erst als er mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabs das Feuer löschte, sah Simon wieder zu dem Muggel hinüber, der ihn die ganze Zeit über gemustert hatte.

"Ich kann nicht garantieren, ob es noch klappt, aber versuchen müssen wir es", sagte Simon mit einem Seufzer und breitete ein weißes Verbandstuch aus, welches er mit der dunkelgrünen Paste bestrich.

"Was soll das Zeug bewirken?" fragte der Muggel als Simon den Verband auf die Schulter legte. Die Paste brannte tierisch in der Wunde und mühsam unterdrückte er den Reiz laut aufzuschreien.

"Das Gift des Werwolfs verteilt sich nur sehr langsam im Körper", erklärte Simon, "Dieses Zeug desinfiziert die Wunde und kann bis zu einem bestimmten Grad das Gift aus dem Körper ziehen."

"Das heißt, ich werde kein...", der Muggel zögerte und verstummte.

"Nein", seufzte Simon, "Die Hoffnung ist schwindend gering. Wie heißt du?"

"Timothy Stark."

Simon nickte. "Simon Lestrange", stellte der Vampir sich vor und fixierte den Verband mit einem Zauber.

"Bist du ein Magier?" fragte Timothy, dessen Augen dem Vampir folgten, der in eine Schüssel Wasser einließ und sich seiner blutgetränkten Kleidung entledigte.

"So etwas ähnliches", antwortete Simon knapp und wusch das Blut von seinem Oberkörper, "Du solltest dich hinlegen. Es ist spät und du musst dich ausruhen." Simon zog sich eine saubere Robe über und schob den Muggel zu der Matratze hinüber.

"Sag mir Bescheid, wenn die Schmerzen zu stark werden."

„Wo kommst du her?" bohrte der Muggel weiter, der noch hunderte von Fragen zu haben schien. Simon wünschte sich, dieser Muggel würde endlich schlafen, aber dennoch entrang er sich ein Lächeln.

"Aus Schottland in der Nähe von Inverness", antwortete Simon höflich, doch an der Reaktion des Muggel erkannte er, dass dies nicht die von ihm erwartete Antwort war. Vielleicht glaubte Timothy ernsthaft, dass er und der Werwolf einem Märchenbuch entsprungen waren. „Aber bitte jetzt, keine weiteren Fragen. Du musst ein bisschen Schlaf finden."

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war und der Werwolf noch immer in seiner tierischen Gestalt gefangen war. Er überlegte kurz, ob es sinnvoll war, den Werwolf noch einmal aufzusuchen, als eine Eule in den Raum geflogen kam.

Er nahm den Brief entgegen und wendete ihn einige Male bevor er ihn öffnete. Zu genau wusste er, dass ein Brief von Marvin McDonough nichts Gutes verheißen konnte. Schon bevor Simon mit seiner Tätigkeit im Ministerium begonnen hatte, tat McDonough alles dafür, ihn wieder loszuwerden.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Lestrange,  
Aufgrund der Ereignisse der letzten Nacht, der nicht entschuldbaren Verletzung ihrer Aufsichtspflicht, sowie möglicher Tötungsdelikte an Muggeln werden Sie sich heute Nachmittag um 16:00 Uhr vor dem Zaubergamot verantworten müssen.  
Sollten Sie zu diesem Termin nicht erscheinen, seien Sie gewarnt, dass ihr Fall an das Aurorenbüro weitergeleitet wird.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Marvin McDonough und Derwent Caspers  
Leiter der Aufsichtsbehörden für magische und nichtmagische Halbwesen  
Zaubereiministerium _

Timothy war noch immer wach und beobachtete Simon, wie er sich mit nahezu versteinerter Miene auf den Stuhl sinken ließ.

„Was ist?", fragte der Muggel neugierig.

„Vielleicht ist dies mein Todesurteil", flüsterte Simon, wandte sich zum Tisch und schrieb einen Brief an Hermine.

# - # - #

Simon hatte letztendlich dem Muggel einen starken Schlaftrank eingeflößt, um endlich Ruhe vor ihm und seinen vielen Fragen zu haben. Erst dann ließ sich der Vampir auf den kalten Steinboden nieder, doch Schlafen war im Angesicht der Tatsachen nicht möglich. Simon begriff erst jetzt die ganze Tragweite seines Handelns. Er hatte ein Menschleben leichtfertig in Kauf genommen und obendrein hatten seine Vorgesetzten von seinem fehlerhaften Verhalten erfahren. Aber wegem welcher Tötungsdelikte wollte man ihn anklagen?

Nach einer Stunde schlaflosen Herumwälzen, stand Simon resigniert wieder auf und setzte sich an den Tisch. Die kleine Kerze war inzwischen fast herunter gebrannt, doch er nutzte ihren schwachen Schein, um sich durch Lesen abzulenken, bis erneut eine Eule in seinen kleinen Unterschlupf geflogen kam. Sie brachte ihm lediglich eine kurze, handgeschriebene Notiz von Hermine.

_Guten Morgen, Simon.  
Ich erwarte dich um 12:00 h in der Cafeteria. Ich werde dir dann die wichtigsten Sachen erklären.  
Hermine_

Bis zum Treffen dauerte es noch eine ganze Weile, doch Simon wurde zunehmend nervöser und immer wieder fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr, deren Zeiger sich heute ganz besonders langsam drehten. Simon ging zum Regal und nahm eine kleine schwarze Phiole heraus, die das lebenswichtige Elixier enthielt, welches ihn unempfindlich gegen die Sonne machte. Erst nachdem er sich seiner Roben entledigt und sie gegen eine schlichte Jeans und einem dunklen Pullover eingetauscht hatte, weckte er den Muggel. "Ich muss mir noch einmal die Wunde anschauen", flüsterte er.

Schlaftrunken setzte Timothy sich auf und blickte Simon verwirrt an. Der Vampir nahm schweigsam den Verband ab. Auf der Wunde hatte sich ein weißer Belag gebildet, der sie nicht mehr so bedrohlich aussehen ließ, doch Simons empfindliche Nase nahm den bestialischen Gestank wahr, der von ihr ausging. Dieser Mann würde sich mit ziemlicher Gewissheit zum nächsten Vollmond in einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf verwandeln. Simon ging wortlos zurück zum Kessel, nahm den Rest der grünen Paste heraus und wickelte einen neuen Verband um die Schulter des Muggels.

"Was ist?", fragte Timothy, dessen Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht langsam zurückkehrten und Simon mit einem halb mit Grauen erfüllten, halb wissbegierigen Blick musterte.

"Nun, ich würde sagen, ein Versuch ist es zumindest wert gewesen, … doch leider ohne sichtlichen Erfolg." Timothy erschauderte und starrte Simon fassungslos an. Simon wusste, dass er nun ein paar tröstende oder beruhigende Worte an den Muggel richten sollte, doch er schwieg und warf ihm lediglich einen sauberen Pullover zu. Er wartete bis dieser ihn übergezogen hatte und sagte dann leise: „Es wird Zeit, dass ich dich ins St. Mungos bringe." Schließlich führte er den Muggel durch das Labyrinth nach draußen.

# - # - # - # - to be continued - # - # - # - #

Über erste Rückmeldungen würde ich mich sehr freuen!

Zum Abschluss ein paar Worte von meiner beta Nessie (Danke! Ich liebe deine Kommentare!) zu diesem Text/ bzw. zu meinen Fehlern:

Er überquerte eine stark befahrene Straße _und in den Autos saßen nur Menschen, die gerne und viel laute Musik beim Autofahren hören, bei der sie freudig mitsingen können. Vor allem sind solche Wesen nachts unterwegs. Die Passanten, die selbstverständlich alle gerade Walkman hörten und sich auch sonst nicht für markerschütternde Schreie interessieren, ignorieren wir großzügig. Das besonders in einer Großstadt wie London in derartigen Gebieten keine Polizisten unterwegs sind weiß auch jedes Kind. Und sowieso, hatte sicher eh keiner ein Handy dabei um zumindest mal die National Guarde anzufordern und die Queen in Sicherheit zu bringen._

Hier, weit ab von den Menschen -_ arbeiten in Londoner Fabriken Aliens?  
_

"Ich muss mir deine Wunde ansehen, Sie könnte bereits infiziert sein." - _Wunden muss man noch nicht siezen_

Meist wurden diese als Lager genutzt. - _War es nicht eben noch eine ehemalige Fabrik? Und wie kann er als Vampir in einer Halle leben, die noch meist genutzt wird?_

"Ich will dir nichts Böses... Ich möchte lediglich sicher gehen, dass du dich nicht in einem Monat in ein Monster verwandelst und nachts den Mond anheulst." - _oh ja, Tür verriegeln ohne dabei einen Finger zurühren hilft sicher_

Er überlegte kurz, ob es sinnvoll war, den Werwolf noch einmal aufzusuchen, als eine Eule in den Raum geflogen kam. - _Hm, hatte er nicht eben nur gerade mal ne Stunde? Wie schnell ging das ganze hier? 10 Minuten? Simon sollte eine Fast-Herb-Station aufmachen._


	2. Schwierige Verhandlungen

Sodale, ja ich gebe zu es hat lange gedauert, aber dafür habe ich mir jetzt auch wieder meine Beta geangelt und ihr bekommt jetzt wieder, hofftenlich, fehlerfreie Texte von mir. Danke Nessie, dass du trotz Lernstress die Zeit dafür gefunden hast. #Schoki rüberschieb#  
Zusätzlich ein dickes Dankeschön an Ina Bauer und Olaf für die Rückmeldungen. Sie haben mich sehr erfreut!

**Achtung: **Ich habe das 1. Kapitel editiert. Es ist etwa eine halbe Seite länger als zuvor, daher bitte den Schluss dort nachlesen, bevor ihr hier weiterlest!**  
**

**Teil 1 - Kapitel 2**

**Schwierige Verhandlungen**

Das Sonnenlicht brannte, wie viele, kleine Messerstiche in seine Augen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich an das helle Tageslicht gewöhnt hatten. Auch wenn er durch den Trank vor Lichtstrahlen geschützt war, eilte er rasch in die U-Bahnstation.

"Was soll nur aus mir werden? Ich meine, ich werde mich in ein Monster verwandeln. Was ist mit meiner Schule? Mit meinen Freunden?", lamentierte Timothy.

"Unsere Heilmethoden können dir das Leben sicher erleichtern und eigentlich kannst du ein fast normales Leben führen", antwortete Simon flüsternd, "Es wird am Anfang vieles Neu sein und du musst lernen Verantwortung für dich und dein Handeln zu übernehmen. Aber du wirst dafür Unterstützung bekommen, von mir oder anderen Ministeriumsmitarbeitern und vielleicht auch von anderen Werwölfen aus der Stadt."

"Du arbeitest für das Ministerium? Kann ich denn…"

Die U-Bahn fuhr ein und viele Menschen drängten sich durch die Türen nach draußen.

"Lass uns weiterreden, wenn wir unter uns sind. Dieses Thema ist nichts, wovon die Öffentlichkeit erfahren muss." Simon sah den Muggel eindringlich an und ließ sich auf einen freien Platz nieder.

Die Fahrt ins Stadtzentrum dauerte lange und immer wieder versuchte Timothy Simon in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch Simon vertröstete den verängstigten Mann stur auf später.

Nach einer langen Fahrt und einem kurzen Spaziergang erreichten die beiden das Krankenhaus und Simon schob den Muggel vor die inzwischen mit Plakaten verklebten Schaufenster des offensichtlich leer stehenden Geschäftshauses. Timothy hätte wetten können, dass sich das Plakat neben den beiden bewegt hatte, als Simon es mit seiner Handfläche berührte.

„Ich habe einen Patienten für die Dai-Llewellyn-Station", flüsterte Simon dem darauf abgebildeten Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren zu, der für ein Konzert warb, das schon vor drei Jahren stattgefunden hatte. Diesmal war die Bewegung des Bildes eindeutiger. Noch ehe Timothy etwas fragen konnte, spürte er, wie Simon nach ihm griff und ihn durch die Scheibe ins Innere des Gebäudes schob. Dem Muggel klappte vor Staunen der Mund auf, als er das geschäftige Treiben der Eingangshalle erblickte.

„Das - das ist… ist das, ich meine…", stotterte Timothy und blieb verwundert stehen.

„Das ist unser Krankenhaus", erklärte Simon knapp und schubste ihn weiter in Richtung Treppenhaus. „Hier wird man sich um deine Wunde kümmern. Werwolfbisse können anfangs ganz schön schmerzvoll sein; zumindest bis sich dein Körper auf die anstehenden Verwandlungen eingestellt hat."

„Aber ich muss doch - ich muss doch wieder nach Hause … Kann ich überhaupt irgendwann wieder zurück?" Der Muggel erschauderte. In seinen Augen konnte Simon das Entsetzen und die panische Angst sehen, die den jungen Mann ergriffen hatte.

„Natürlich darfst du, aber es wird noch ein wenig dauern."

Sie erreichten die Station und sobald der Heiler auf die beiden aufmerksam wurde, kam er zu ihnen hinüber.

„Mr. Lestrange, schön Sie zu sehen", begrüßte der ältere Mann den Vampir und warf dann einen Blick auf Timothy „Vermutlich schon wieder ein Werwolfsbiss?"

Der Heiler sah sich fragend im Raum um, dann wies er dem Muggel ein Bett in der hintersten Ecke zu.

„Ist am Sichersten, wenn du möglichst weit weg von dem Vampir bist."

„Ein Vampir?", horchte Simon auf.

„Japp, gestern Nacht wurde sie eingeliefert, aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie durchkommt. Sie wurde ziemlich übel zugerichtet."

Simon folgte dem Blick des Heilers zu einem Bett, das mit einem Vorhang verdeckt war und nur einen Augenblick später, verschwand er dahinter. Dort lag eine Frau Anfang dreißig, doch mehr vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Sie war sicher schon seit einiger Zeit „tot" und ein Teil der einst tiefen Wunden zeigten Ansätze von Heilung. Er blieb eine Weile neben dem Bett stehen und fragte sich, ob es einen Zusammenhang zwischen ihr und den Morden gab, deren man ihn bezichtigte und ging schließlich zurück zu Timothy und dem Heiler.

„Und?", fragte der Heiler, doch Simon schüttelte seinen Kopf und bestätigte damit, dass auch er nicht an ein Wiedererwachen dieser Frau glaubte.

Simon warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war nicht einmal mehr eine halbe Stunde zum Treffen mit Hermine, dennoch ließ er sich noch einmal auf einen Stuhl neben Timothy nieder.

„Ich muss gleich weg. Ich hoffe du kommst eine Weile alleine klar."

„Ich … Wirst du wieder kommen?"

„Sofern ich heute Abend noch dazu in der Lage sein werde, ja", antwortete Simon leise, „Es gibt noch viel zu erklären und es kommt noch einiges an Formalitäten auf uns zu."

„…und wenn nicht", flüsterte der Muggel, „wenn sie dich verurteilen, dann…"

Simon stoppte ihn mit einer Geste. „Dann wird jemand anderes kommen." Der Vampir erhob sich und verabschiedete sich von Timothy. Er hastete in die Eingangshalle und nutzte den dortigen Kamin, um mit Hilfe von Flohpulver direkt ins Zaubereiministerium zu reisen.

# - # - #

Es war kurz vor zwölf als Simon das Atrium erreichte. Er grüßte den Sicherheitsbeamten mit einem freundlichen Nicken. Vielleicht erwartete er, aufgrund der anstehenden Anhörung, eine andere Begrüßung, als das übliche Hallo, doch es kam nichts Außergewöhnliches von ihm und Simon hastete direkt zu den Fahrstühlen. Unbehelligt, von seinen Kollegen, passierte Simon die Abteilung für magische und nichtmagische Geschöpfe im vierten Stock, für die er tätig war. Erst als der Fahrstuhl im ersten Stock ankam, stieg Simon aus. Durch einen langen, schmalen Korridor erreichte er schließlich die Kantine, die aber nur den Ministeriumsmitarbeitern vorbehalten war. Um diese Zeit war jedoch Hochbetrieb und viele Ministeriumsangestellte saßen mit Tabletts voller Essen an den grauen Tischen. Simons Blick glitt suchend über die Menge. Den Lärm, der von den unzähligen Gesprächen, ausging, war unerträglich laut. Hier und da schnappte er einzelne Worte aus dem Stimmengewirr auf, denen er jedoch keine Bedeutung verlieh. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er Hermine in dem Gewusel entdeckte. Sie saß an einem kleineren Tisch und aß einen Salat, während sie in einer Zeitung herumblätterte.

Er hatte sie seit Monaten nicht mehr gesprochen, vielleicht das letzte Mal vor einem Jahr, kurz nachdem Ron verunglückt war und sie bei ihm Trost gesucht hatte. Doch seitdem mied sie seine Gesellschaft und selbst wenn sie sich im Ministerium über den Weg liefen, blockte sie sämtliche Gesprächsversuche von ihm ab. Nur zögernd trat er an den Tisch und musterte sie. Sie war alt geworden, ihre grauen Haare hatte sie nach hinten gesteckt. Und obwohl sie inzwischen tiefe Falten im Gesicht hatte, hatte sie, in seinen Augen, nichts an ihrer Attraktivität verloren. Mit Schrecken musste er jedoch erkennen, dass sie zusätzlich erschöpft und müde wirkte.

„Hast du schon gegessen?", fragte sie, als Simon sich ihr gegenüber setzte. Er hasste diese Frage, die er sich seit Jahrzehnten, immer wieder anhören musste. Nahezu jedes Mal, wenn die beiden gemeinsam zu Tisch saßen, fragte sie ihn und er glaubte, dass es noch schlimmer geworden war, nachdem Hermine ihre beiden Söhne bekommen hatte.

„Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger", antwortete er lächelnd, „Ich will lediglich wissen, weshalb ich für heute vor den Zaubergamot geladen wurde."

„Letzte Nacht sind sechs Muggel von einem Vampir getötet worden, eine Frau haben wir noch lebend aufgefunden. Sie liegt jetzt im St. Mungo", erklärte Hermine.

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Wir haben zusätzlich einen halbtoten Werwolf gefunden. Ausgerechnet, Mr. Garden, den _du _heute Nacht beaufsichtigt hast."

„Deshalb glaubt ihr, dass ich es war?"

„Nein", erwiderte Hermine zögernd und warf Simon einen traurigen Blick zu, „Ich möchte es nicht glauben, aber McDonough glaubt es und Lucas hält es für möglich."

„McDonough hat mich schon immer gehasst und Longbottom ist von Natur aus skeptisch, dass hat er sicher von seinem Vater geerbt."

„Simon, die Lage ist ernst!" ermahnte Hermine den Vampir, „Die Muggel wurden ziemlich übel zugerichtet, so wie du… wie du damals die Todesser getötet hast und dann haben wir den verletzten Werwolf gefunden. …Der Verdacht ist nun mal leider sofort auf dich gefallen."

Simon schwieg. Es war hart nach über sechzig Jahren erneut mit seinen Morden konfrontiert zu werden. Er beugte sich nach vorne und nahm sich ein Stück von dem trockenen Weißbrot, das Hermine zu ihrem Salat auf dem Tablett liegen hatte, aber bisher nicht angerührt hatte.

„Was ist mit Matthew, ist er noch schwer verletzt?", versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wir haben Mr. Garden heute Morgen nach St. Mungo gebracht, ich glaube er hat das Schlimmste hinter sich", erwiderte Hermine „Warum hast du ihn so zugerichtet?"

„Ich habe Matthew heute Morgen von einem Muggel fernhalten müssen, den er kurz zuvor gebissen hatte. Er war so wütend, dass er mich angegriffen und beinahe umgebracht hätte."

„Und dann haust du einfach ab und überlässt den Werwolf sich selbst?", warf Hermine ihm vor, „Weißt du, was alles hätte passieren können? Was ist mit dem Muggel, den du angeblich gerettet hast? Kann er die Geschichte bezeugen? … und warum ist es überhaupt erst dazu gekommen?"

Simon spürte den vorwurfsvollen Blick, doch der Vampir senkte lediglich den Kopf. Er erklärte knapp, was letzte Nacht vorgefallen war und nahm einen vorsichtigen Bissen des Brotes, doch es schmeckte nach nichts und er legte es möglichst unauffällig beiseite.

„Kennst du andere Vampire in London, die zu solchen Morden in der Lage wären?", fragte Hermine.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass es in London mindestens ein Duzend Vampire gibt und ebenso, dass jeder von Ihnen zu solchen Morden in der Lage wäre. Was haben Longbottom und McDonough gegen mich in der Hand?"

Hermine sah Simon kopfschüttelnd an. „Ich glaube bis auf die paar Verdachtsmomente nichts weiter, aber es wäre besser wenn du einige Zeugen für deine letzte Nacht hast. Bleibt der geringste Zweifel an deiner Unschuld, kann ich nicht garantieren, dass sie dich frei sprechen." Damit beendete Hermine ihr bescheidenes Mittagessen und begann die Zeitung zusammenzufalten und in ihre Tasche zu verstauen.

„Hermine, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Simon beunruhigt, „Du wirkst so… gereizt und…"

„Ich bin todmüde", gab sie zu, „Ich bin keine zwanzig mehr und kann nicht die ganze Nacht hinter irgendwelchen Verbrechern herjagen. Letzte Nacht bin ich von einem Einsatz zum Nächsten gerufen worden. Es war anstrengender als ich in meinem Alter ertragen kann."

„Und du glaubst noch immer nicht an meine Unschuld", flüsterte Simon.

Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Simon, ich weiß, dass du mich nicht enttäuschen willst. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du in die Sache verwickelt wärst. Dennoch sehne ich mich schon lange nach einer gemütlichen Schreibtischarbeit. Vor einigen Wochen habe ich mit Lucas Longbottom darüber geredet, aber er würde mich am liebsten in den Ruhestand versetzen. Ich wäre zu alt für den Aurorenjob", regte sich Hermine auf und warf ihre fertig gepackte Tasche auf den Tisch. Simon schwieg und blickte beschämt auf seine langen weißen Finger. Er kannte Hermine noch aus ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit und war, seit er die Schule mit achtzehn verlassen hatte, nicht um einen Tag gealtert. Nie brauchte er sich über graue Haare, Falten oder irgendwelcher Altersgebrechen Sorgen machen. Dennoch spürte er in diesem Moment allzu deutlich, wie die Zeit um ihn herum vergangen war. Er musste zusehen, wie seine Freunde alt wurden, deren Kinder waren inzwischen groß, hatten schon lange ihre eigenen Familien und auch ihr Nachwuchs wurde so langsam erwachsen.

„Wir sehen uns dann später zur Verhandlung", sagte Hermine gehetzt und riss Simon aus seinen Gedanken, „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück." Keine Umarmung, nicht einmal eine Berührung und schon beeilte Hermine sich, die Cafeteria zu verlassen. Simon sah ihr hinterher. Er könnte sie einholen, aber er respektierte ihren Wunsch nach Distanz. Er gab ihr ein wenig Vorsprung, dann erst erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und machte sich auf den Weg in den 4. Stock. Er hatte noch fast drei Stunden bis zu seiner Verhandlung und er musste diese Zeit sinnvoll nutzen. Vor allem musste er zusehen, mögliche Zeugen zu finden, doch bis auf Timothy Stark fiel ihm niemand ein. Er hatte immer darauf geachtet, dass man ihn oder den Werwolf nicht sah. Mögliche Muggel hatte er mit einem Zauber vertrieben, bevor sie ihn oder den Werwolf wahrnahmen. Gedankenverloren betrat er die Abteilung zur Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe und folgte den Korridor, der sich in immer kleinere Gänge unterteilte und schließlich in der Unterabteilung zur Registrierung und Aufsicht der Werwölfe endete.

Er teilte sich ein Büro mit Jack Sloper, einem anderen Vampir und kurz nach ihm die Stelle im Ministerium angenommen hatte, doch Jack hatte, wie Simon selbst, nach Vollmond frei. Simon erblickte einen Stapel neuer, unbearbeiteter Pergamente auf seinem Schreibtisch, doch er schob sie beiseite und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht an den Heiler mit dem er vor einigen Stunden im St. Mungo geredet hatte.

# - # - #

Die Nervosität stieg je später es wurde und schließlich half auch das Arbeiten nicht mehr um seine Gedanken von der anstehenden Verhandlung abzulenken. Er wusste, dass er keine aussagekräftigen Zeugen hatte und der Hund, der heute Nacht sein Leben gelassen hatte, konnte den Zaubergamot sicher nicht überzeugen. Mit einem Gefühl nicht er selbst zu sein, blass und auf wackeligen Beinen machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Gerichtssälen. Unterwegs begegneten ihm einige Kollegen, die Leiter der Abteilungen, die an ihm vorbeihasteten, um ihre Plätze einzunehmen. Keiner von ihnen grüßte den Vampir. Lediglich Derwent Caspers, der Leiter der Unterabteilung Werwölfe, blieb einen kurzen Moment bei Simon; wünschte ihm viel Glück und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Doch auch das konnte Simons Beklemmung nicht lösen.

Erst als alle Mitglieder des Zaubergamots im Gerichtssaal saßen, gab der Aufsichtsbeamte den Weg für Simon frei. Der Vampir betrat zögernd den Gerichtssaal. Einige Fackeln beleuchteten den fensterlosen, riesigen Raum. Trotz der vielen Leute, die ihn musternd betrachteten, lag eine gespenstige Ruhe in diesem Raum, als Simon sich auf einem unbequemen Stuhl niederließ. Die Hexen und Zauberer des Zaubergamots saßen in zwei Reihen vor ihm. In der Mitte saß der Zaubereiminister Alwin Bonham. Ein alter, schmächtiger Mann mit Glatze, dessen Blick in einigen Notizen versunken war. Neben dem Minister saßen Simons direkte Vorgesetzte: Derwent Caspers, für die Unterabteilung Werwölfe, und Marvin McDonough, für die Unterabteilung Vampire. Simon glaubte, ein triumphales Glitzern in dessen Augen zu sehen. Vor 40 Jahren hatte Simon seine Arbeit im Ministerium aufgenommen. McDonough hatte ihn von Anfang an gehasst und ihn vermutlich auch von Zeit zu Zeit beschatten lassen.

Auf der anderen Seite entdeckte er Lucas Longbottom, Leiter des Aurorenbüros. Er war seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Simon hatte mit ihm nie sehr viel zu tun gehabt, doch die wenigen Begegnungen reichten aus, um ein Bild zu formen, welches den Auroren, als streng aber fair beschrieb. Hinter Longbottom saß Hermine und flüsterte einem anderen Auroren, den Simon nur vom Sehen her kannte etwas zu.

„Da alle anwesend sind, können wir endlich anfangen", merkte Bonham an. Simon wandte seinen Blick von den anderen ab und sah in das strenge Gesicht des Zaubereiministers.

„Mr. Simon Lestrange, wohnhaft in Cawder, Morray Firth 509, richtig?" Der Minister wartete das schweigende Nicken ab und fuhr fort: „Sie sind angeklagt wegen dienstlicher Aufsichtspflichtverletzung, einer daraus resultierende schwere Körperverletzung an einem Muggel und einem Werwolf, sowie der Tötung sieben weiterer Muggel, die letzte Nacht durch einen Vampir ihr Leben lassen mussten. Sie wurden vor 60 Jahren von dem Zaubergamot für schuldig befunden, acht Zauberer und eine Hexe auf brutalste Weise getötet zu haben, ist das richtig?"

Simon nickte und setzte an, eine Erklärung abzugeben, doch der Minister unterbrach ihn. „Sie sind damit wegen mehrerer Tötungsdelikte vorbestraft und sie wissen, dass ein weiterer Verstoß, wie wir ihn heute behandeln, nur mit einer Todesstrafe laut Paragraph 4873 der Gesetzesniederschrift zur Aufsicht und Führung magischer Geschöpfe, sowie Tierwesen aller Art, geahndet werden kann."

Simon nickte ein weiteres Mal. Er kannte die Gesetze des Zaubergamots nur zu gut und schon damals kam es einem Wunder gleich, dass er nicht verurteilt worden war.

„Erzählen Sie von gestern Nacht", forderte Lukas Longbottom und mischte sich nun erstmals ein.

Simon erklärte, wie er Matthew Garden aufgesucht hatte, aber er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelte, bevor sie die Stadtgrenze hinter sich gelassen hatten, er gestand seine Unachtsamkeit und die Tötung eines Hundes. Ebenso erwähnte er, dass er sich nur am südlichen Stadtrand aufgehalten habe und zu keiner Zeit die Themse überquert habe. „Mir ist klar, dass Mr. Garden über die letzte Nacht keinerlei Erinnerungen hat. Ich hoffe aber, dass Mr. Stark die letzten Stunden der Nacht bezeugen kann.", endete Simon seine Erklärung.

„In der Tat habe ich bereits mit Mr. Garden geredet und er kann sich nicht erinnern, nicht einmal an den Muggel, den er angeblich gebissen haben soll. Wäre es möglich diesen Mr. Stark zu befragen?", warf Longbottom ein. Simon nickte und hoffte, dass der Heiler die nötigen Schritte eingeleitet und den Muggel ins Ministerium gebracht hatte.

„Einen Moment noch", unterbrach Derwent Caspers, „Bevor wir zu den Zeugenaussagen kommen, habe ich noch einige Fragen zu den Morden von vor sechzig Jahren." Simon sog erschrocken die Luft ein. „Sie haben in Ihrem ersten Jahr als Vampir acht Menschen getötet, davon drei in einer Nacht. Im Vergleich zu Ihren bisherigen Morden, erscheint mir die Wahl der ermordeten Muggel sehr willkürlich…"

„Mr. Caspers!", protestierte McDonough, „Ein Vampir braucht kein Motiv, um einen Menschen zu töten. Mindestens die Hälfte seiner damaligen Opfer wurden ähnlich zugerichtet, wie die Leichen, die die Auroren letzte Nacht in London aufgefunden haben. Reicht das nicht?"

„Die Morde damals waren mit Sicherheit keine Zufälle und vermutlich steckte ein System dahinter. Daher muss es ein Motiv gegeben haben und es schadet gewiss nicht, wenn wir einen kurzen Blick auf den ersten Prozess werfen", warf Longbottom ein.

„Der Prozess damals war eine Farce, ich habe die Akten gesehen und ich verstehe nicht, warum sie ihn nicht schon damals hingerichtet haben", verteidigte McDonough seine Meinung.

„Immer mit der Ruhe", forderte der Zaubereiminister, „Der Einwand von Mr. Caspers und Mr. Longbottom hat trotzdem seine Berechtigung." Darauf erwiderte McDonough nichts, sondern warf seinen Kollegen nur einen übelgelaunten Blick zu.

„Also Mr. Lestrange, erzählen Sie von Ihren bisherigen Morden", forderte der Zaubereiminister den Vampir auf, als die flüsternden Gespräche im Zaubergamot verebbt waren.

Simon nickte und senkte den Kopf. Die alte Verhandlung lag schon zu lange zurück und bis auf einige, wenige Zauberer und Hexen, die dem Zaubergamot jetzt beiwohnten, konnte sich keiner von ihnen an die Zeit zurückerinnern. Sie kannten lediglich die Prozessakten, aber die Zeit war eine andere und die Freude über Voldemorts Sturz einfach zu groß.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich meine…", stammelte Simon unsicher, was genau er sagen sollte, „Alle meine Opfer waren Anhänger von Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem und die meisten von ihnen wurden von dem Ministerium gesucht. … Es waren harte Zeiten und ich gebe zu, dass ich eine Zeitlang die Ideale der Todesser unterstützt habe. Doch mit meiner Verwandlung änderte sich das. Ich erfuhr, warum ich wurde, was ich jetzt bin und anfangs wollte ich nur Rache nehmen, an denen, denen ich dies zu verdanken hatte. … Ich tötete meinen Onkel und war auf der Flucht vor der Rache des dunklen Lords und vor dem Ministerium.

Rabasten Lestrange, Dolohow und Rockwood musste ich töten, um nicht dem Lord in die Hände zu fallen. Meine Mutter hatte ähnliche Ziele, aber ich hätte sie lediglich an das Ministerium ausliefern können, doch in der damaligen Nacht sind unzählige Unschuldige durch Todesser und andere Vampire getötet worden. Ich mag nicht mehr sagen, ob es Rache oder Hass war, der mich in jener Nacht dazu trieb, aber sie hätte mich ohne Reue an Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wen ausgeliefert." Simon schauderte kurz bei dem Gedanken, wie es damals endete und fuhr dann unbeirrt fort; „Crabbe und Pettigrew hat der Lord selbst in meine Fänge getrieben. Sie waren seine Köder und trieben mich in die Enge, doch es waren noch weitere Todesser zugegen; zu viele und betäubt von ihrem Blut, unfähig mich zu wehren, nahmen die Todesser mich gefangen. Was weiter passiert ist, findet man in jedem aktuellen Geschichtsbuch. Der dunkle Lord beraubte mich meiner einzigartigen Gabe, doch das Ritual ging fehl und selbst näher am Tod als am Leben nahm ich meinem Vater das Leben, um den, auf der Lichtung entflammten, Kampf beizustehen." Simon machte eine kurze Pause. Das Wichtigste war gesagt. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie die vielen Zauberer und Hexen auf den Stühlen vor ihm gebannt seinen Ausführungen folgten.

„Ich habe mich nach dem Kampf dem Ministerium gestellt, doch es kam zu keiner Verurteilung. Professor Dumbledore hat sich damals sehr für mich eingesetzt, da ich, wie er sagte, maßgeblich am Ausgang des Kampfes beteiligt war. Die Morde an den Todessern haben den meisten Menschen Hoffnung gespendet." Simon schwieg und sah erneut zu den Hexen und Zauberern hinauf.

„Von wegen Vampire haben nur Blut im Kopf", sagte Caspers an McDonough gerichtet.

„Das liegt jetzt fast sechzig Jahre zurück, seitdem kann sich einiges verändert haben", erwiderte dieser, wandte sich aber zu Simon um, „Haben Sie seitdem weitere Menschen getötet?" Der Vampir schüttelte unschuldig den Kopf.

„Nein, Sir, niemanden." Es war eine Lüge und er hoffte, dass er diese Frage nicht noch einmal unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum beantworten musste. Es gab natürlich immer mal wieder Zeiten, wo er seinen Trieben nicht mehr widerstehen konnte, aber diese Momente waren sehr.

„Sind Sie immer noch im Besitz eines Medaillons?", fragte Longbottom und lenkte das Thema auf eine andere Schiene. Simons Hand glitt nahezu automatisch zu seiner Hosentasche, indem sich der wertvolle Gegenstand befand.

„Ja, und ich bereite auch, nach wie vor, jede Woche das Elixier zu, das mir und den anderen Vampiren in Culloden Moor als Blutersatz dient."

„Ist die Menge, die es abwirft auch ausreichend?", warf McDonough ein, obwohl er wusste, dass Simon diese Frage verneinen musste.

„Nein, es reicht um ein kurzes Sättigungsgefühl zu verschaffen und insbesondere für meine und Mr. Slopers zeitweilige Unempfindlichkeit gegen das Sonnenlicht", erklärte Simon zögernd, „Daher kommt es immer wieder dazu, dass Tiere gerissen werden, oder Blut aus einer Schlachterei entwendet wird."

„Aber kein menschliches Blut?", fragte Longbottom und seine Züge waren für einen Moment misstrauisch.

„Nein", sagte Simon kopfschüttelnd, „Keiner meiner Schützlinge hat je menschliches Blut getrunken und solange ich es zu verhindern weiß, wird das auch so bleiben. … Sie wissen alle, dass ein Vampir meist unberechenbarer und gefährlicher wird, wenn er es einmal getan hat." Der Leiter des Aurorenbüros schwieg und es entstand eine kurze unangenehme Pause.

„Hat noch jemand eine Frage an den Angeklagten?", fragte der Zaubereiminister. Als keiner antwortete, wurde Simon von seinem Stuhl auf einen anderen, weiter hinten stehenden, verwiesen und man führte Timothy Stark hinein.

Der Muggel zitterte ängstlich und war leichenblass, als er die vielen Menschen vor ihm sah, die ihn zum Teil missbilligend anstarrten. Timothy bestätigte Simons Anwesenheit in den letzten drei Stunden der Nacht, konnte aber keine genaue Angabe machen, wie viel Zeit, zwischen dem Auftauchen des Werwolfes, bis zum Eingreifen durch den Angeklagten vergangen war. Danach wurde der Heiler befragt, der heute Morgen auf der Dai-Llewellyn-Station Dienst hatte und über den Zustand von Timothys Wunde und dessen vorangegangene Behandlung durch Simon aufklären musste. Erst als die beiden Zeugen wieder den Raum verlassen hatten, wurde Simon zurück auf den Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes zurückbeordert. Der Vampir folgte und dieses Mal war die Nervosität in ihm noch überwältigender als zuvor. Er war sich nicht sicher inwieweit seine Erklärungen vom Zaubergamot akzeptiert wurden und ob er bei seinen Ausführungen überzeugend genug gewesen war. Seine Hände zitterten als er sich auf dem unbequemen Holzstuhl niederließ.

Der Zaubereiminister wartete noch einen Moment bis sich die vorübergehende Unruhe im Saal gelegt hatte, dann übernahm er das Wort. „Wir haben jetzt alles gehört, was Mr. Lestrange vorzutragen hatte, daher bitte ich jetzt um eine Entscheidung des Zaubergamots. … Wer sich für eine Verurteilung laut Paragraph 4873 der Gesetzesniederschrift zur Aufsicht und Führung magischer Geschöpfe, sowie Tierwesen aller Art aussprechen möchte, hebe jetzt die Hand." Einige Hände schnellten in die Höhe. Simons Blick glitt zählend über die Menge. Siebzehn der anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer, unter anderem auch McDonough, sprachen sich für eine Todesstrafe aus.

„Wer für eine Freisprechung plädiert, meldet sich bitte jetzt." Vereinzelt hoben die Anwesenden ihre Hände, doch es waren sichtlich weniger, als bei der zuvor gestellten Frage. Der größte Teil des Zaubergamots enthielt sich unentschlossen.

„Mr. Bonham", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort, „Da keine der Parteien eine Mehrheit erzielt hat, möchte ich vorschlagen, Gebrauch von Paragraph 34 zu machen und die Befragung des Angeklagten erneut unter den Einfluss von Veritasserum vornehmen zu lassen. So ließe sich seine Schuld oder Unschuld zweifelsfrei beweisen."

„Mrs. Weasley, wir haben seit Jahrzehnten keinen Gebrauch mehr von diesen unmoralischen Verhörmethoden gemacht. Hier soll jeder eine faire Chance bekommen."

„Dennoch halte ich es in diesem Fall angebracht, um nicht am Ende einen Unschuldigen verurteilt und getötet zu haben", widersprach Hermine vehement und richtete sich dann direkt an Simon.

„Mr. Lestrange, wären Sie bereit, Ihren Bericht von letzter Nacht erneut unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum zu wiederholen?"

Simon rann es kalt den Rücken herunter. Solange sich die Fragen wirklich nur um letzte Nacht drehten, hatte er nichts zu befürchten, doch auch nur eine unglückliche Formulierung der Fragestellung konnte in diesem Fall tödlich enden. Würde er jedoch ablehnen, erhöhte dies die Gefahr, dass noch mehr Mitglieder des Zaubergamots für eine Verurteilung stimmten, was ebenfalls sein sicherer Tod wäre. Er zwang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Ja, wenn es der Wahrheitsfindung dient", antwortete er mit überraschend fester Stimme.

Was daraufhin geschah, ging sehr schnell und ohne jegliche Vorankündigung. Mehrere Ketten schlangen sich um seinen mageren Körper und fixierten ihn bewegungsunfähig am Stuhl. Es war vermutlich nur eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, denn schon kurz darauf eilte ein kleiner, dicklicher Mann mit dunkelblonden Haaren zu Simon hinüber, um ihm wenige Tropfen des Wahrheitselixiers zu verabreichen. Sobald dieser wieder in den Reihen der Zauberer verschwand, lösten sich die Ketten wieder in Luft auf.

Der Zaubereiminister übernahm das Wort: „Mr. Lestrange bekennen Sie sich des Mordes an den sieben Muggeln schuldig, die letzte Nacht von einem Vampir getötet wurden."

„Nein, ich habe letzte Nacht keinen Menschen getötet."

„Was haben Sie getan?" Simons Gedanken waren wie betäubt, er hatte keinen Einfluss auf die Worte, die seinen Mund verließen. Geistesabwesend spürte er nur, wie sich sein Mund bewegte und noch einmal die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht erzählte, doch sein Verstand war nur ein unbeteiligter Zuhörer.

„Sie waren also bis zu dem Zwischenfall heute Morgen immer an der Seite des Werwolfes?"

„Ja, Sir, ich habe ihn vorher zu keinem Zeitpunkt aus den Augen gelassen."

„Haben Sie eine Idee, wer der Mörder der Muggel sein könnte?"

„Nein Sir, ich halte es aber auch nicht für möglich, dass ein Vampir allein, sieben Menschen auf diese Art und Weise tötet." Die Wirkung des Veritaserums ließ langsam nach und Simon spürte, wie er langsam wieder Kontrolle über seine Gedanken bekam.

„Wieso sind Sie sich so sicher?"

„Die Seele des Getöteten wird dabei aus dem Körper gerissen und kann von dem Vampir aufgenommen werden, falls er nicht rechtzeitig aufhört sein Blut zu trinken. Meist hat dies zur Folge, dass der Vampir einen inneren Kampf zwischen seiner und der fremden Seele ausfechten muss. Kein Vampir wird die Kraft dazu haben, dies siebenmal in einer Nacht zu vollziehen."

„Ich frage Sie aber jetzt noch einmal; Wem würden Sie eine solche Tat zutrauen?", fragte der Zaubereiminister erneut. Das Wahrheitselixier hatte seine Wirkung nun gänzlich verloren, dennoch überlegte Simon, ob er einen oder mehrere Verdächtige nennen konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete der Vampir zögernd, „Die Klanführer achten alle auf die Einhaltung des Ehrencodex."

Der Minister beendete seine Befragung und richtete nun erneut das Wort an die anwesenden Mitglieder des Zaubergamots. Nahezu niemand forderte jetzt noch die Todesstrafe, dafür wurde aber eine Verurteilung für seine Aufsichtspflichtverletzung und einer daraus resultierende fahrlässige Körperverletzung gefordert.

„Der Angeklagte wird von den Anschuldigungen der Tötung an den sieben Muggeln freigesprochen. Eine Verurteilung für die Aufsichtspflichtverletzung wird aber folgen. Das Strafmaß hierfür haben die Leiter der zuständigen Aufsichtsbehörde Mr. McDonough und Mr. Caspers zu ermitteln und durchzusetzen. Damit ist die Verhandlung beendet."

Der Zaubereiminister erhob sich, das Wispern im Saal wurde zu einem lauten Getuschel und nach und nach verließen die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots den Saal. Simon zögerte noch und hoffte auf einen kurzen Wortwechsel mit Hermine, die aber noch mit Lucas Longbottom in ein Gespräch vertieft war.

„Mr. Lestrange, fahren Sie nach Hause", rief Caspers und kam langsam auf ihn zu, „Ich werde mir Marvin reden und wir werden hoffentlich bald eine Einigung finden. Immerhin sind Sie einer meiner Besten Mitarbeiter."

Simon nickte und verließ ebenfalls den Gerichtssaal.

# - # - # - to be continued - # - # - #

So und hier gibt es mal wieder die Kommentare meiner Betaleserin Nessie #knuddel#.

Sie erreichten die Station und sobald die Tür hinter ihnen wieder ins Schloss fiel, kam ein Heiler auf sie zugehastet. _- (Ich stell mir das gerade bildlich vor: Die Healer kauern hinter einer Mauer und sobald ein Klicken das Schließen der Tür ankündigt, schicken sie eine arme Sau mit einem kräftigen Stoss voraus, der dann gucken soll, wie ansteckend der neue Patient ist)_

Er hatte gehofft, dass der Schlaftrank die letzten Minuten vor der Einnahme aus dem Gedächtnis des Muggel verbannt hatte, doch er schien sich noch sehr wohl an die Nachricht von heute Morgen erinnern. _- Dreamless Potion equals Oblivate, Professor Snape. 77 points from Gryffindor._

Unbehelligt, von seinen Kollegen, passierte der Fahrstuhl die Abteilung für magische und nichtmagische Geschöpfe im vierten Stock, für die er tätig war. _- Ahja. Und der Kollege vom Fahrstuhl wäre dann … die Rolltreppe?_

Sie saß an einem kleineren Tisch, ebenfalls im schlichten grau _- na, komm. Der Tisch an dem Hermione sitzt, muss doch rot-gold sein _

und aß einen Salat, während sie in diversen Zeitungen herumblätterte.- _okay, die rechte Hand gabelt den Salat, die linke blättert eine Zeitung, wer blättert dann die diversen Zeitungen? _


End file.
